Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to buttress materials for use with a surgical stapling device and, more particularly, to a method and structure for attaching a buttress material to a surgical stapling device for use in anastomosis procedures.
Background of Related Art
Staples have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply these staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient, thus vastly reducing the time and risks of such procedures.
Linear or annular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more linear rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of anastomoses. Linear surgical stapling devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which body tissue to be joined is placed. When the surgical stapling device is actuated and/or “fired”, firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, and surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into/against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. A knife blade may be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples. Examples of such surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628, 5,014,899 and 5,040,715, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Annular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular staple cartridge assembly including a plurality of annular rows of staples, typically two, an anvil assembly operatively associated with the annular cartridge assembly, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples. Examples of such annular surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,857 and 5,915,616 to Robertson et al., the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In general, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler typically places an array of staples into the approximated sections of a patient's bowels or other tubular organs. The resulting anastomosis contains an inverted section of bowel which contains numerous “B” shaped staples to maintain a secure connection between the approximated sections of bowel.
For most procedures, the use of bare staples, with the staples in direct contact with the patient's tissue, is generally acceptable. The integrity of the tissue will normally serve to prevent the staples from tearing out of the tissue and compromising the sealing before healing has occurred. However, in some surgical operations, surgical supports, e.g., meshes or buttress materials, are employed by surgeons in combination with linear stapling devices to bridge, repair and/or reinforce tissue defects within a patient, especially those occurring in the abdominal wall, chest wall, diaphragm, and other musculo-aponeurotic areas of the body. Examples of suitable surgical supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,054,406, 3,124,136, 4,347,847, 4,655,221, 4,838,884, 5,002,551, and 7,942,890, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
When the staples are applied in surgical procedures utilizing surgical supports (i.e., reinforcing material), the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a layer of the surgical support, and through the patient's tissue before encountering the anvil jaw.
While the surgical supports described above are used in conjunction with linear surgical stapling devices, the need exists for annular support structures for use in conjunction with annular or circular surgical stapling devices, for example, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler such as a Model “EEA™” instrument available from United States Surgical, a Division of Tyco Health-Care Group, LP, Norwalk, Conn. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,979 to Green et al.
One possible side effect of any end-to-end bowel anastomosis is its tendency to undergo stenosis, which can decrease the diameter of the lumen over time. Accordingly, the need exists for an annular surgical structure which operates in conjunction with any end-to-end, annular, or circular anastomosis or stapling device and assists in keeping open the lumen of the anastomosed bowel or other tubular organ over time.
A need also exists for an annular support structure which operates in conjunction with any end-to-end, annular or circular stapling device to reduce the trauma suffered by the patient, reduce the instances of leakage, reduce the instances of bleeding, and create a relatively strong bond between adjacent body tissues.